


Siete veces en las que Chan probó la sangría y la cosa salió regular

by AkiuSerket



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Divergence, Other, Spain, changria, el chan se descontrola, españa, sangria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/pseuds/AkiuSerket
Summary: A.C.E viaja a España como primera parada de su World Tour en Europa. En su primera noche, Chan prueba una bebida típica a la que llaman sangría. A partir de ahí, todo va en picado.





	Siete veces en las que Chan probó la sangría y la cosa salió regular

**Author's Note:**

> Ok no me matéis por la chorrada esta pero es que era DEMASIADO pa no hacerlo después de hablar con ellos de la sangría en el HC y escuchar a Chan gritarlo en medio del concierto. Dedicado a todo el grupo de ACE VIPs de whatsapp porque los memes me están dando la vida de verdad os quiero

¡España! ¡Por fin!

  
Chan se había bajado del avión tras nosecuántas horas de vuelo con una sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo que le hacía sentir incómodo, pero con los ánimos todavía volando tan alto como había volado él durante las últimas diez o doce horas. El calor del sol resultaba agradable en contraste al aire acondicionado que habían tenido todo el vuelo, así que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Se había pasado días, meses, ¡años!, queriendo ir a España. España era el país de la comida y el país del sol, las sevillanas, las fiestas y sobre todo el país del _fútbol_. A Chan le encantaba el fútbol, y aunque no pudiese dedicarle tanto tiempo como querría nada impedía que se le iluminasen los ojos y se le acelerase un poco el corazón cada vez que cogía un balón y practicaba, cada vez que jugaba o corría detrás de la pelota. Y ahora estaba en España, país con los mejores jugadores en su equipo, ganadora de un mundial. Podría ir a los campos de fútbol donde entrenaban los más grandes, podría con un poco de suerte pillar algún partido e ir a verlo. Madre mía, no podía imaginar cómo sería ver a aquellos grandes futbolistas jugando en vivo, tan solo a unos metros de distancia, verlos correr, verlos hacer jugadas increíbles…

 

\- ¿¡Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí parado mirando a la nada!? -escuchó la voz de Donghun llamarle desde detrás. Abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarle. El resto de los miembros del grupo y Seon Kim, su mánager, estaban esperándole a varios metros del avión con las mochilas encima y cara de cansados. Chan se había quedado atrás, demasiado emocionado durante unos minutos para procesar que tenían que salir de la pista de aterrizaje y entrar en el aeropuerto. Con una sonrisa fue corriendo hacia ellos, empezando a hablarles de todos y cada uno de los jugadores de la selección española.

 

Recoger las maletas y subirse en el bus privado que los llevaría a Madrid había sido tedioso y largo. Sin embargo una vez estuvieron cómodos Chan se encontró a sí mismo pegado a la ventana viendo pasar la carretera frente a él, y cuando entraron en la ciudad se quedó embobado con los edificios. Tal vez no eran tan altos ni tan imponentes como los de Seúl, pero las formas, los colores y la arquitectura era tan distinta que no podía apartar la vista. Ya empezaba a hacerse de noche y aun así la ciudad tenía un encanto inigualable con sus luces amarillas y sus edificios iluminados, sus rotondas y sus monumentos. Estaba tan fascinado que no paró de hacer fotos con el móvil en el bus, y al bajarse, y al caminar por las calles, ganándose un total de tres llamadas de atención porque se quedaba mirando cualquier cosa o sacando fotos en las esquinas y eso que aun no habían llegado al hotel y estaba retrasando al resto.

 

Dejaron las cosas en sus habitaciones, subieron un par de fotos a Twitter y acordaron que lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo de comida. Tan pronto como se fueron a cenar y tuvo un momento para sentarse sacó el móvil y se puso a revisar los eventos de fútbol que había en la ciudad durante su estancia. Tenían un día y medio antes del concierto así que les daba tiempo a hacer turismo. Chan no se había molestado en mirar qué se podía hacer en la ciudad ni qué se podía comer porque todo lo que le importaba era ir al Santiago Bernabeu. Lo había dejado claro varias veces durante el vuelo hasta el punto de que su mánager había accedido a llevarle al estadio solo para que se callase y le dejase dormir. Chan sabía que había actuado como un crío siendo tan pesado, pero con tal de poder visitarlo y con suerte ver algún partido le daba igual comportarse así y conseguir lo que quería. Así que allí estaba, móvil en mano mientras su mánager y el resto del staff se ponían de acuerdo en qué iban a pedir para cenar. Él apenas le echó una ojeada rápida al menú: comía de todo, comía mucho y lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era atiborrarse con lo que fuera y beberse un par de cervezas. Jun le preguntó qué hacía tan enganchado al teléfono y le explicó que estaba mirando si había algo de fútbol aquellos días. No sabía realmente qué días podrían ser los partidos, pero con un poco de suerte, solo un poco de suerte…

 

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos frustrado y con ocho pestañas abiertas en el navegador se dio cuenta de que no iba a haber ningún evento futbolístico antes de que se fuesen. Frunció el ceño y se acercó el móvil a la cara como así fuese a encontrar algo más, algo distinto, pero la realidad era la realidad: no había fútbol en Madrid esa semana. Con un quejido demasiado alto para lo socialmente aceptable en un sitio público dejó el móvil en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos, atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa. El staff parecía curioso por su reacción, Seon Kim puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró por completo, y sus cuatro compañeros intercambiaron miradas con una mezcla de resignación y costumbre a las pataletas que le daban a veces. Finalmente, fue Donghun el que le dio un toque en el brazo.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Channie? -preguntó con toda la paciencia que le fue posible, sabiendo de sobra que Chan podía ser algo dramático y exagerado cuando quería.

 

-No hay fútbol, hyung -contestó como si le acabasen de decir que su perrito se había muerto-. Hemos venido tres días a España y No. Hay. Fútbol -remarcó las últimas palabras como si estuviese relatando la tragedia más grande de su vida.

 

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa durante un par de segundos. Seon Kim tembló ante la idea de que Chan no pudiese ver lo que quería ver allí, porque eso significaría tener que aguantar sus quejas el resto del viaje. Seon Kim miró a Donghun y Donghun le miró de vuelta, intercambiado una conversación silenciosa en la que ambos trataron de buscar una solución al asunto sin palabras. Finalmente, Donghun asintió y volvió a dirigirse a Chan.

 

-Es una pena, Chanie… pero a lo mejor puedes ir al estadio de todas formas y… no sé, comprar algo, ¿no? -intentó animarle.

 

-Claro, podemos ir a hacernos fotos allí -sugirió Jun, metiéndose en la conversación para intentar salvar un poco la situación.

 

-Seguro que venden balones firmados y camisetas -Byeongkwan también intentó animarle un poco, aunque fuese para que no estuviese con la cara larga el resto del viaje.

 

-A lo mejor se puede ir a los entrenamientos -Sehyoon sacó su propio móvil para mirar si efectivamente había alguna posibilidad de colarle en algo así.

 

Huh.

 

Tal vez tenían razón. Chan se quitó las manos de la cara y les miró a todos con expresión rendida, poniendo una mueca de disgusto ante la perspectiva.

 

-Supongo que sí… -admitió finalmente tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Seon Kim estuvo en absoluta tensión. Bueno, pensó Chan, mejor ir y disfrutar del estadio y lo que tuviesen allí que quedarse sin nada.        

  
Aun así el silencio incómodo siguió estando en la mesa un par de minutos mientras la comida y la bebida iban llegando. Chan se dedicó a ojear los platos sin saber muy bien qué llevaba cada uno pero con el olor que le estaba llegando todo tenía pinta de estar buenísimo. La comida siempre le ponía de buen humor, pero aun así no podía evitar estar un poco decepcionado y el resto lo estaban notando porque no se había molestado en ocultar la expresión de tristeza que tenía encima.

 

-¿Quieres probar esto?

 

Chan tenía de pronto una jarra de algo que parecía vino pero con fruta y hielo flotando y una cuchara de madera metida dentro. Frunció el ceño y miró a Byeongkwan, que era quien se lo había ofrecido. Su amigo tenía una sonrisa compasiva dibujada en la cara y le había acercado también su vaso para que se sirviese.

 

-Sí -respondió Chan todavía haciendo morros-. No. ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, moviendo la cuchara de madera dentro de la jarra y mirando con curiosidad.

 

-Se llama sangría. Es una bebida típica de aquí, al parecer -respondió Byeongkwan, enseñándole su vaso lleno del susodicho líquido. Chan frunció el ceño otra vez.

 

-Yo quería cerveza… -se quejó en voz bajita. Ya estaba pasándose un poco con su actitud y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

-Esto también lleva alcohol y está más dulce. Pruébalo, anda -le ofreció su propio vaso para que le diese un trago antes de decidir si quería servirse un vaso entero.

 

Todavía algo desconfiado cogió el vaso y miró con más detenimiento el líquido, como si allí fuese a encontrar los partidos de fútbol que no había encontrado en internet para ver. Bueno, si tenía alcohol seguro que podía olvidarse un poco de todo el asunto. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y le dio un trago pequeñito para probar.

 

Hm.

 

Volvió a probar, esta vez dando un trago más grande. Lo saboreó con calma, dejando que el líquido bajase por su garganta y notando el sabor dulzón llenándole la boca. Oh. Oh joder. ¡Joder!

 

-¡Joder! -dijo en voz alta, ganándose una reprimenda de Seon Kim-. ¡Kwan esto está buenísimo! -exclamó, dándole un par de tragos más grandes. Ahhh, le encantaba.

 

-¡Oye pero ponte tú tu propio vaso que este es el mío! -Byeongkwan intentó recuperar su bebida a la fuerza sin demasiado éxito, teniendo que resignarse al final a robarle el vaso vacío a Chan y servirse otra vez.

 

Chan se olvidó rápido de la cerveza. Muy rápido. Aquello, la sangría, estaba buenísima y era dulce y estaba fresquita y entraba que daba gusto. Empezaron a comer y se dio cuenta de que la comida estaba igual de buena que la bebida. No tenía ni idea del nombre de los platos pero le daba igual, se pasó la noche devorando y rellenándose el vaso de la famosa sangría, y cuando se le acabó la jarra pidió otra. Y luego pidió otra. Y luego otra más.

  
*******

-¡Chan por favor, para ya! -exclamó Jun, tratando de alcanzarle.

 

-¡¡Viva el equipo de Españaaaaaaaa!! -gritó Chan en medio de la calle, agarrado a una farola como si se fuese a caer (cosa que sucedería _seguro_ si se soltaba)-. ¡¡VIVA EL SANTIAGO BERNABEU!!

 

Seon Kim se dio la vuelta y fue a por él, a lo que Chan se soltó de su punto de seguridad y salió corriendo, cruzando la calle sin mirar en una carrera y riéndose como un loco.

 

-¡¡Kang Yoochan ven aquí ahora mismo!! -gritó su mánager. Chan solo pudo reírse todavía más, apoyándose contra la pared y doblándose por la mitad desde la otra acera. Donghun cruzó la calle mirando hacia ambos lados antes de correr hasta su amigo. Jun se llevó las manos a la cara. Wow hizo como que no les conocía. Byeongkwan estaba riéndose de todos.

 

-¡¡Donghuuuuuuuuuunie!! -gritó Chan, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de un par de personas que pasaban por la calle.

 

-Primero, soy mayor que tú, no me llames así. Segundo, deja de gritar que la gente nos está mirando raro -dijo algo exasperado, cogiéndole del brazo.

 

-¡Pero la gente es muy simpática! ¡Y en España se cena muy tarde y se bebe sangría y la gente está por la calle a estas horas! ¡Es súperguay! -consiguió decir como excusa, desequilibrándose y agarrándose a Donghun para no irse de bocas al suelo.

 

-Sí, pero aun así no puedes…

 

-¡¡LA GENTE DE ESPAÑA ES MUY SIMPATICA!! -gritó Chan a los cuatro vientos.

 

Jun decidió como líder del grupo que a lo mejor era el momento de cruzar y ayudar a Donghun a llevarse al chaval al hotel.

 

-¡¡Junieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

 

-Shhhhh, Chan, por favor -dijo Jun llegando hasta ellos y tapándole la boca para que se callase de una vez. Byeongkwan se rio todavía más fuerte y Chan al verlo le devolvió la risa, contento por tener un público que apreciaba lo que estaba diciendo.

 

Entre ambos consiguieron cogerle cada uno por un brazo y hacerle cruzar la calle hasta llegar al resto del equipo, que esperaban con cara de querer morirse allí mismo entre el cansancio y el ridículo que les estaba haciendo pasar.

 

-Vamos a ir al hotel y te vas a tumbar y vas a dormir, ¿vale, Chan? Y mañana haremos turismo e iremos a visitar el estadio de fútbol pero por favor… -empezó Jun.

 

-¡¡SANTIAGO BERNABEU!!

 

-Por favor baja un poco la voz -dijo tapándole la boca otra vez.

 

Caminaron durante un par de minutos con Chan dando tumbos, riéndose de todo y comentando cada cosa que veía al pasar.

 

-¡Qué farolas tan bonitas… y el edificio… y las luces…! ¡Mira un coche! ¡Y ahora un coche rojo! ¡Jun mira no hay asiáticos por la calle esto es muy raro! -iba señalando cada cosa sin mucha puntería pero con mucha ilusión.

 

Después de una media hora de camino hasta el hotel que en realidad estaba solo a diez minutos del restaurante, consiguieron que Chan se calmase un poco.

 

-¿Ya? ¿Vas a parar y a quedarte tranquilo y vas a descansar y a lidiar con la resaca de mañana y con el concierto por la noche? -preguntó Seon Kim, sabiendo que echarle la bronca ahora no le serviría absolutamente para nada. Ya llegaría el momento mañana.

 

Chan asintió como un niño bueno, poniéndose un dedo en la boca y haciendo un “shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” muy largo mientras se reía y entraba en el portal del hotel.

 

Joder.

 

Le encantaba España.


End file.
